


The Heart of Home

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Though not all prompts involve that AU, all that stuff with be warned for in the notes for each chap, mpreg in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Compilation of domestic scenario prompts taken on Tumblr.





	1. Shoveling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for "shoveling snow," in a modern AU. :)

Rhys had proposed just hiring someone to clear the high piles of snow on their front yard and driveway—they had enough excess money after all—but no, Jack had  _insisted_  on shoveling all the snow himself in some weird show of virility that had Rhys’ eyes rolling, but whatever. Rhys had needed to get caught up on some work, and without his ever-distracting boyfriend he actually managed to make some progress on one of his projects.

After about an hour, Rhys decided to take something warm out to his boyfriend. He whipped up a quick hot toddy in Jack’s unicorn tumbler, taking a secret sip of his own before he screwed the lid back on. He slipped on his snow boots and shouldered on his coat, expecting to find Jack grunting and sweating away clearing up their front porch.

Instead, he found their yard still covered in snow, the shovel abandoned on the partially cleaned stone path. Deep foot prints in the snow quickly lead Rhys to where Jack was standing proudly besides two snowmen nearly as tall as he was.

“So, this is what my big strong man has been up to, huh?” Rhys laughed, shaking his head as Jack jumped, turning around to look at his lover with a guilty expression and giving Rhys a better look at the two snowmen. Clearly, the one that had been built skinnier with a slim tie of bark was meant to be him, in contrast to the bulkier sculpture with the mismatched rock eyes and exaggerated pecs.

“I…I was getting around to it, I  _swear_ ,” Jack defended as Rhys trudged through the snow besides, smile never leaving his pink lips as he admired his boyfriend’s work.

“Uh huh. First you had to make snow-me and snow-you though, right?”

“You gotta admit, we make a handsome snow-couple.”

“There’s no denying that,” Rhys chuckled, handing over the warm tumbler, which Jack took gratefully.

“Now let’s get inside and I’ll call someone to shovel our walkway so we can just sit around and enjoy the rest of the day.”


	2. Warm Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "warm sheets" with an omegaverse AU.

Jack’s pretty sure he hasn’t cleaned his own sheets in his life.

At least, not very recently—when you have an automatic bedmaker and several robotic servants tending to the general upkeep of your penthouse, you tend to not think about those kind of mundane tasks. So when Rhys strips the sheets and comforters off the bed and gives the robot maids a break, trundling towards the laundry room with his arms so full of bedding Jack’s not sure if he can see where he’s going, the alpha is a bit confused.

“What’s the big deal, pumpkin? You gotta laundry fetish or something?” Jack teases as Rhys shoves the sheets and blankets into the all-in-one washer and dryer, material fitting easily into the kind of massive, state-of-the-art machine one would reasonably expect from someone of Jack’s wealth. A coy, eager smile plays on Rhys’ lips as he turns it on, leaving the machine humming and trembling slightly as he nudges Jack out of the room.

“ _You’ll see_.”

But Jack still doesn’t get the excitement when the machine’s timer goes off, sending a quaint chime throughout the penthouse that has Rhys’ racing to it with an eager pep in his step. He doesn’t get it when Rhys runs to the bedroom and quickly tucks the sheets into the bed, before lumping the comforters on top and diving inside.

“ _Oooooh my gooood_ ,” Rhys practically moans, his voice muffled by the thick layers of bedding as he cuddles up inside the belly of the comforters. Jack shakes his head, sniffing at the smell of fresh cotton and flowery detergent he can pick out amongst Rhys’ own scent.

“ _Hmm_ , so, about that laundry fetish…”

Rhys’ head pops out from the ample folds of the comforters, his hair tousled and cheeks a happy pink.

“It’s so nice and  _warm_ , guess you don’t get it,” Rhys scoffs, blowing up a loose strand of hair, “ _alpha_.”

“Pffft, whatever kiddo, I’m tempted to get in there just to show you this isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Rhys’ eyebrows raised in a challenge, eventually prompting a dismissive Jack to crawl atop the bed, flouting all the way until he was wrapped up alongside Rhys.

The blankets were like a wonderfully warm hug, softness blooming all around his body, the fresh scent filling his nose and making him feel docile as a snipped bullymong. Despite slight annoyance at Rhys’ knowing look, he let out a pleased chuff, rubbing his nose into the delightfully warm bedding.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” The teasing smile on Rhys’ lips was just begging to get pecked off. Jack let out an affable grunt as he kissed him, snaking his arm around the omega’s waist as the fresh warmth melted him into a cuddly mess.


	3. Buying a New Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "buying a new couch" with a modern AU.

Buying furniture with Jack was always a hassle.

The man had a bit of a uncontrollable aesthetic that definitely needed reigning in, and Rhys liked to think he was in a position to  _tastefully_  edit Jack’s desires and at least reach somewhat of a compromise, lest everything in their apartment end up in various eye-bleeding shades of yellow. 

But even with Jack willing to compromise on color and style, Rhys still needed to deal with one of Jack’s favorite “tests” when it came to picking out a new couch. 

“ _Hrmmm_.” Jack muttered as he laid down on a sleek, leather number that Rhys had pointed out in one corner of the showroom. His sneakers squeaked against the upholstery as he shifted against the cushions, turning one way, and then the other, before looking expectantly up at Rhys. 

“All right, kiddo, hop on, let’s see if this’ll stand up.”

Rhys flushed, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Can we  _not_  do this?” He hissed, looking sidelong at the employees milling about, asking other customers if they needed help or advice. Jack huffed, reaching forward and tugging at the hem of Rhys’ shirt. 

“Rhysie, you and I both know we don’t wanna buy a couch and lug it  _all the way home_ without knowing whether it’s comfortable enough to screw on. You’re gonna end up complaining about your poor princess butt being bruised if it’s not good enough, so shut up and hop up on my dick.”

“You are the  _worst_ ,” Rhys groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as Jack continued to needle him and tug at his clothes. Finally, Rhys took a quick look around to make sure all the other employees were busy, before sliding atop Jack. His face practically glowed with embarrassment as he glared down at his boyfriend’s cheeky face.  

“ _Sooo_ , what do you think?” 

“It’s great. Fine. Super comfortable. You happy now?” Rhys scowled as he tried to get back up, only for Jack’s hands to latch onto his hips and hold him into place. Rhys protested pathetically, wiggling his hips against Jack’s palms.

“ _Jack_ , c’mon, you had your fun, this is stupid…” He tried to tug away, only for Jack to jerk him forward, toppling him off his balance and causing him to land on top of his boyfriend with a startled squeak. 

“ _Jack!”_ Rhys shoved himself up, suddenly only a couple of inches separating his lips from his boyfriend’s. Jack’s fingers rubbed over Rhys’ hips, the tips picking at the waistband of his jeans. He bit his lip, a whisper of arousal fluttering up in his stomach at Jack’s dirty grin.  

“Sirs, um….what are you doing?” Rhys blood ran cold as a calm, sweet, but undeniably concerned voice piped up from behind them. Jack merely peered around Rhys at the stunned employee, shooting her a wink as he smacked Rhys’ ass. 

“We’ll take it!”


	4. In-Laws Coming to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "in-laws coming to visit" with modern AU and omegaverse.

“Kiddo,  _please_ , if you don’t stop primping and preening we’re gonna be late for dinner.”

Rhys cleared his throat, his eyes fluttering nervously to Jack’s face before they returned to where his fingers were fidgeting with the bowtie he’d just spent the past five minutes tying around his mate’s collar. 

“ _Hah_ , hm, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing…” Jack slapped away Rhys’ hands, lightly grabbing them as went back in to try to straighten the alpha’s lapels.

“You’ve been twitching like a bunny all afternoon, pumpkin, I don’t need you throwing up halfway through dinner. Pretty sure your parents would get the wrong idea…”

Rhys sighed, biting his lip, eyes downcast.

“I know…I  _know_ , I’m sorry, it’s just….my parents are really judgemental…”

“So you’ve told me.” Jack lowered Rhys’ hands, clasping them together over his stomach as he cupped the omega’s face, scenting one line up his right cheek and then the other before nudging their noses together. 

“You forget who you’re dating, pumpkin? If your parents aren’t happy with  _me_ , they’ll be happy with  _nobody_.”

“I know, that’s what I’m worried about…what if they’re not happy with  _anything_.” Rhys moaned softly before Jack claimed his lips in a distracting kiss.

“ _Shh._ Shush. Trust Jack. I’ll knock good ol’ mom and dad off their feet, just you watch.” Rhys smiled softly, a pleased blush tinging his cheeks at Jack’s confident words.

“And if not…” Jack’s lips quirked mischievously. “I’ll buy every last drop of alcohol in the place and get us both absolutely frikkin’  _sloshed_.”


	5. Fighting Over the Thermostat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "the thermostat fight" this time with Rhysquez. :)

“Don’t you even  _think_  about touching that!”

Rhys froze, his body practically flattening up against the wall as he pulled his hand back from the thermostat as if it had burned him. Hugo was staring at him, brows furrowed and a frown building on his lips that told Rhys even his most pathetic pouts probably wouldn’t help.

“It’s not  _nearly_ warm enough, though!” Rhys complained, hugging his arms around himself as he shot Hugo a frustrated look. He rubbed his forearms for emphasis, chattering his teeth together. Hugo crossed his arms, remaining nonplussed. 

“It’s already warm in here, Rhysie, if you turn it up anymore I’m going to melt.”

“ _Ugh_ , it’s not my fault that you’re a frikkin’ beast covered in  _hair_.”

“And it’s not my fault that you can’t put on weight to save your life,” Hugo sighed, enveloping Rhys in his arms and, more important, pulling him away from the temptation of the thermostat, “but we can at least fix  _your_  problem in other ways.”

“We could always shave you.”

Hugo grumbled, lip curling in distaste. 

“I think it would probably be easier  _and_  less messy to just wrap you up in blankets with some hot chocolate.” He kissed along Rhys’ ear, warm beard tickling against the young man’s cheek. “Maybe…get to some other stuff later on…really warm up your core.”

Rhys managed to laugh, honestly already feeling a bit warmer. Whether that was due to Hugo distracting him with a promise of sex or the man’s natural body heat, he couldn’t tell. He turned around in his boyfriend’s arms, resting his own around Hugo’s shoulder as he kissed the man’s cheek. 

“First things first….you said something about hot chocolate?”


	6. Getting Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "getting older" with an omegaverse AU.

Jack first noticed it while Rhys was sleeping.

The omega had taken up the usual position that he did when he slipped into bed asides Jack, resting his head against his alpha’s chest as Jack stayed awake to browse a couple messages on his tablet. Rhys’ breath whistled against Jack’s sparse chest hair as the alpha breathed in and out, overly-conscious not to wake his mate.

It was hard to work on things, however, when Rhys was cuddled up so close and sleeping so sweetly, and soon enough Jack slid the tablet onto the nightstand so he could just watch his mate snooze. Rhys’ flesh hand was curled up in a light fist up by his mouth, his pretty pink lips parted and ever-so-slightly moistened with drool. In the beginning of their relationship, Jack had ribbed Rhys pretty hard whenever the omega had drooled on him. Now, he still did, but inwardly he’d come to find it pretty cute.

He started running his fingers through Rhys’ hair, sniffing at the scent of omega musk and honey shampoo mingling together. His locks were soft and slightly damp from the shower, licking around Jack’s fingers as they card through his mate’s hair. Jack found himself fairly content to watch the warm light of the bedside lamp dance along the glossy strands of Rhys’ hair, when something different suddenly caught his eye.

Jack furrowed his brow, catching a particular lock of hair between two fingers as he peered closer. For a moment, he wondered if it was simply a trick of the light, or his eyesight, but nope. Between his fingers, clearly as day, was a couple of grey hairs.

Jack blinked rapidly at the greying locks, his brain struggling to come to terms with their existence. Rhys being younger than him had always been a constant reality—a picture of golden health and fertility in his mind’s eye—and even as they had aged together, he’d never fully come to terms with the fact that Rhys would actually….get  _old_. The way that Jack had got old.

The little wrinkles in the corner of Rhys’ eyes had seemed so minor compared to the craggy lines that crossed over Jack’s bronzing face despite the best surgery money could buy, and even now the little slivers of grey hair paled in comparison to the strands that spread like cracks in ice from the signature silver lock sprouting from Jack’s scalp. He frowned, pursing his lips together as he twirled the errant strands of Rhys’ hair between his fingers.

The omega’s face twitched softly as Jack plucked the hairs from his scalp. Jack held his breath, chest still for a moment as Rhys’ adjusted. His breathing huffed against Jack’s skin, briefly disturbed before evening back out to that sleepy whistle. Relief flushed through Jack’s body as he held the offending hairs up to his eyes, before flicking them away to be lost amongst the folds of their bed.

He wrapped his arms around Rhys, kissing the top of the omega’s head as he turned out the lights.


End file.
